


Breakfast of Champions

by Bug_jpeg



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, juat cute dorks being cute dorks, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_jpeg/pseuds/Bug_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up to a surprise breakfast-in-bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

Jack rolled over and grunted, pulling a pillow over his eyes to block out the sunlight filtering in. He was never a morning person, and wasn't really ready to get up and face the day. With a pillow still covering his face, he reached over and searched for a warm body, but instead found cold sheets. One eye opened and he slowly removed the pillow from it. 

His eyes confirmed what his hands felt. Where was Mark? Jack usually woke up next to him, fingers intertwined. It made getting up in the morning a little bit easier, knowing he had someone to wake up to. 

He continued to lay in bed like that for 5 minutes before he even considered sitting up and adjusting his eyes to the light. Jack rubbed his eyes and saw spots, but they faded when his eyes finally became used to the light. After another 5 minutes had passed, he made plans to stand up, but a knock at the bedroom door convinced him otherwise. 

"Are you dressed?" A deep, buttery voice that could only belong to Mark came from the other side of the door, and Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

"No." It wasn't a lie. He was still in a teeshirt and pajama pants, so technically he wasn't dressed. "You can come in,"

"I'm not coming in if your not clothed," Mark didn't sound irritated, but rather impatient, and Jack couldn't help but mess with him. 

"Oh come on, Mark, it's not like you've never seen me naked!" He chuckled, and he swore he could hear Mark getting flustered on the other side of the door. "I meant I was still in my pajamas."

The door handle turned and Mark came in, still in his teeshirt and boxers from bed, but he was wearing an interesting extra "apparatus". A white, but slightly stained, apron with the words Kiss the Cook and a pink mustache adorned the front, along with several pockets. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to send me a message or something?" He looked at Mark and grinned. 

Mark walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge next to Jack and smiled back. "Maybe," He wiggled his eyebrows and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "I made you breakfast this morning. Do you want it in bed, lazy pants?"

Okay, maybe not waking up next to Mark was a blessing in disguise. His cooking was absolutely fantastic, and Jack found himself lucky to taste it whenever he got the chance. He leaned up to plant a kiss on Mark's cheek. "Yes please!" Mark reached up and ran his fingers through the green part of Jack's hair before getting up and leaving the room. 

When he returned, he had a tray in his hands adorned with eggs, bacon, waffles, Jack's favorite kind of syrup, and more than 6 different kinds of fruits. Jack's eyes lit up when Mark put the tray on the foot of the bed, slid off his apron, and got into bed next to Jack. He smiled. "What to you think?"

Jack didn't even wait before turning and kissing Mark full on the lips. Mark tasted like the powdered sugar he put on the waffles. Mark moved his hand to the back of Jack's neck and tilted his head to make kissing him a little easier. When they needed air, Mark placed his forehead on Jack's and found himself staring right into his beautiful blue eyes. "I guess I didn't need to make you breakfast if you really just wanted to eat my face off all day," 

Jack chuckled and placed another quick kiss on his lips. "Shut up, I like your cooking! I just happen to like you more." He removed his forehead from Mark's and looked over at the breakfast tray, ready to dig in.

__________________________

Jack leaned back onto his pillow and sighed happily, putting one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. That was the best meal he'd had in ages, and it was made by Mark. An added plus which made it that much better. Mark stood up and took the tray off the bed, placing it on the floor and coming back to bed with Jack. "You look like you enjoyed yourself." He smiled at Jack, who just sighed again and smiled back. 

"Why wouldn't I? Your cooking's the best in the world!" Jack scooted closer to Mark and leaned on his shoulder. "I love it when you cook for me! Makes me feel like a man. It's almost as good as getting to wake up with you every morning." He smiled, but heard Mark sigh. 

"I am sorry for not warning you about that," He looked sad, and Jack suddenly felt like crap. "I know how it feels, and I know how much it means to you. On the days you wake up early, it gets a little bit harder to drag my ass out of bed. The thought always crosses my mind. 'Maybe he left you', but when I hear you yelling at your computer from upstairs, I breathe a sigh or relief, knowing I haven't pushed you out yet."

Jack was speechless. Mark has never told him this, and he wished he had sooner. Jack tilted his head up and kissed Mark's jawline, mostly because it was all he could reach, and Mark looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You know that, right?" Mark stayed silent. "Hey! Earth to Markimoo!"

"Yes, I know that. I think." Mark's voice was low and gruff. Jack rolled his eyes and tackled Mark down on the bed. 

"Do you? Because your tone isn't very believable." Jack smiled, and Mark couldn't help but smile back. He leaned up a little bit and connected his lips with Jack's. His fingers found their way to the green messy mop Jack liked to call his hair, and he wanted to stay like this forever. Just the two of them, laying in bed being lazy. That would truly be living the dream. "Also, why did you say you haven't pushed me out 'yet'? D'you really think you're going to be rid of me? And that easily?"

"I guess not," He smiled. "Darn, I was really looking forward to having breakfast all to myself from now on,"

Jack wouldn't take it. "Oh no! Not the breakfast! What will I ever do without it?" He started giggling like an idiot and couldn't keep a straight face. Who knew his laugh was contagious? Mark burst out laughing too and Jack leaned down to press their noses together. "I'm not going to leave you, Mark, you got that?"

"Yes, Sean, I got that." Mark couldn't help but smile. "Now, I don't know about you, but I have an upload schedule, so d'you think maybe you could get off so I can go record?" As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Jack all day, Mark was getting a little behind in his video production. Jack knew this, and was more than willing to give him the space he needed. 

"Only if you promise to record some GTA stuff with me later and stop moping."

"Deal."


End file.
